flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chocolate for Oni Extermination?
The Affection series of limited edition Equipment such as Affection Ring (いつくしみの指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Asian Bleeding Heart's Seal Stone / ヨウラクボタンの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen As a featured event, the event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Swan Boat Race Earn Lights (ブロッサム・ライト) from the event stages to bet on racers in swan boats. You can bet up to 100 on a racer and there's no limit to the number of people you bet on. There are 5 racers per race. Each racer has an Odds multiplier. If a racer you had bet on wins, you earn (bet crystals) * (odds multiplier) = Fukumame back. Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. Bets for the next race begin at 12:10. The first race takes place on 2/7. There will be 14 total races. Starting from the 5th race, swanboats will be occupied by two racers and the maximum bet will increase to 200 Lights. Swan boat races are divided into 3 types: Preliminary Races (予選レース), Special Races (特別レース), and Finalist Races (決勝レース). Ordinary races are preliminary races and are not different from older events. Special Races are on the 6th and 13th days. In the finalist races, aside from getting the bets back from the 1st place winner, you get items based on the order each racer reaches the finish line. Finalist races are on the 7th and 14th days. In order to earn the items, you must make the minimum bet for the racer that reaches the finish line. Race Schedule Swan Boat Predictions Nazuna gives her impression on swan boat racers if you click on the button with her face on it. Furthermore, several crystal ball watchers will give their predictions about race outcomes if you click on the purple button with Nazuna's face on it. Each predictor has their own prediction patterns. * Dusty Miller is a predictor with a sharp eye for racers who are the 2nd and 3rd-most popular. * Ivy is an extreme predictor who bets on one person from who will reach 1st to 5th place, but if a particular racer appears, she will select that racer without predicting. (Meaning there is probably a racer she roots for). * Lady's Sorrel is a predictor who watches the growth of the people who were in 4th or lower place in the previous race. * 　Great Burnet will predict when the racer's number and their place in the race results differs. * Calla is proficient at looking at the abilities of racers that don't have a double-circle ◎. (Meaning she's probably accurate with ○ and △ racers). * Ornamental Kale, for some reason, is almost always wrong at her predictions. * Nazuna's predictions hit and miss whimsically. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Secret Gardens only appear in the second half during the event's time as the featured event. Elementary 1 *English: The Letter's Sender *Japanese: 手紙の差出人 Intermediate 1 *English: Small Horn *Japanese: 小さなツノ High Class 1 *English: The Correct Way to Exterminate Onis? *Japanese: 正しい鬼退治の仕方？ Top Class 1 *English: With a Superior Chocolate *Japanese: とびきりのチョコで Elementary 2 *English: *Japanese: Intermediate 2 *English: *Japanese: High Class 2 *English: *Japanese: Top Class 2 *English: *Japanese: Elementary Bonus Stage *English: Drive Out Onis With Chocolate! *Japanese: チョコは鬼で外！ Intermediate Bonus Stage *English: Drive Out Onis With Chocolate! *Japanese: チョコは鬼で外！ High Class Bonus Stage *English: Drive Out Onis With Chocolate! *Japanese: チョコは鬼で外！ Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Fukumame) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events